Kuroshitsuji, Demam Bola
by Adhit P
Summary: Chap 11 update! Apa yang terjadi jika Chara Kuroshitsuji demam bola! Temukan jawabannya disini! Author baru
1. Chapter 1

Halo~

Sy kembali dengan cerita gaje tingkat dewa ini

Warning : as usual Gaje, OOC, OOT, author OON, parodi maksa, ccd, kalo dianggap serius, maka anda adalah teroris (?)

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is not and won't be mine no matter how hard I do not try (?)

On with the story~

KUROSHITSUJI, DEMAM BOLA

Hari berjalan biasa di Phantomhive Manor, sampai ada surat jatuh dari langit (?). BOOM (?) "Eh?" mendengar sesuatu Finny pun bergegas ke sumber suara. "Surat... Untuk Earl Phantomhive..." Ucapnya, "untuk Young Master?" Ucap Finny pada... Tidak ada...*dun dun duun

'Iyalah untuk Ciel tolol' teriak sang author bejat kita, "Eh?! Siapa yg tolol? Bego!" Balas Finny. Ok skip, akhirnya Finny pun bergegas memberi Ciel surat tersebut.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda!" Teriak Finny, BLETAK. "Aww" Finny merintih kesakitan setelah dipukul Ciel dari belakang, "Tuan Muda sekali saja!" Bentaknya, "Tuan Muda! Ada surat." Balasnya dengan santai, "eh? Surat?" Ucap Ciel sambil ngambil surat itu.

'Hai Ciel~

Kalau kau beneran laki, Minum Extrajoss! (Bukan Promosi), ok bercanda. Kalau kau gentleman, nonton bola dong~

Masa cowok tapi cuma bisa maen catur, PAYAH!

Sepakbola adalah olahraga cowok!

Camkan itu!

With... Nothing,

Alois Trancy'

"Si bangsat itu..." Ucapnya setelah selesai membaca surat tersebut. "Dikiranya aku bukan cowok?! Terkutuk Kau Alois TERASI!" Kutuk Ciel, "Sebastian!" Tanpa dua detik sang iblis mesum *dibelah Sebas pun muncul, "yes, my lord?", "Kumpulkan data pemain bola yg nanti malam tanding, cepetan!", Ciel memang aneh, nyuruh kayak gitu. "Nanti malam ada A.C Milan lawan Juventus tuan." Balas Sebas, "yaudah cepetan, dan bilang ke semua orang yg kita kenal untuk nobar disini!", "Yes, My Lord"

Later that night~

Manor itupun mulai penuh, memang lumayan banyak yg datang. Mulai dari Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Alois, Claude, Undertaker, William, Grell, Ronald, Eric, Alan, Ash, Angela, Beast, Joker, Dagger, Doll/Freckles, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Edward Midford, Alexis Leon Midford, Frances Midford, Madam Red, Lau, Ran-Mao, Drocell, dan sang author autis.

Pendukung A.C Milan : Bard, Agni, Claude, Grell, Eric, Ash, Angela, Joker, Jumbo, Snake, Madam Red, Drocell

Pendukung Juventus : Ciel, Finny, Edward, Beast, Dagger, Sebastian, Alexis Leon, Frances, Ronald, Undertaker, Alan, Author.

Pendukung Karbitan (gk tetap/labil) : Lizzy, Soma, Alois, Lau, Ran-Mao, Wendy, Peter, Doll, William, Mey-Rin.

Tadinya William memegang Juventus, tapi mengetahui uySebastian juga, ia pun tidak memihak siapapun.

Pertandingan Mulai!

A.C Milan mulai menyerang, tak lama kemudian pada menit ke 7, Alexandre Parto hampir membobol gawang Juventus, namun usahanya digagalkan oleh Gianluigi Buffoon. Juventus balik serang, kosongya bek A.C Milan membuat Alessandro Mati berhasil membobol A.C Milan.

"Goooool!" Teriak pendukung Juventus dan para supporter karbitan

A.C Milan 0-1 Juventus

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali, kedua belah kubu melancarkan serangan. Puncaknya di menit 28, A.C Milan mendapat free kick setelah Alexandre Parto ditackle oleh Giorgio Ciel Ini. "Ciel! Macam mana pula kau!" Bentak Frances, "sabar, yg penting masih unggul" nasihat Alexis Leon ternyata percuma, dari free kick tersebut Kevin Price Banteng berhasil membobol Gianluigi Buffoon. "Goooooool!" Teriakan supporter A.C Milan berhasil membuat Frances geram, namun ia menahan diri karena ingin sportif. (Jiah, baru sekarang sporif) *digorok Frances

A.C Milan 1-1 Juventus

Pertandingan berlanjut, tak ingin kalah Juventus mulai kembali menyerang, operan Andrea Pilot hampir bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Mikro Vucinic, sayangnya tendanganya masih membentur mistar, bola rebound langsung disambar Claude Marchisio, dan "Goooooool!" Semua supporter Juventus bergembira, di kubu A.C Milan mereka masih marah kepada Claude, "hey, jidat! Ngapain lu ngebobolin kita!", "Claude... Lu pengkhianat!", "Claude, mati kau!". Sabarlah Claude, sabar.

A.C Milan 1-2 Juventus

Half time break~

"Yah, selesai babak satu..." Keluh Ciel, "gpp master, masih unggul" kata Sebas, sementara itu di kudu A.C Milan Claude mulai dicurigai, namun Claude masih menggunakan jurus andalannya 'Straight Face'.

Babak 2 dimulai

Alessandro Mati dan Mikro Vucinic kembali menebar bunga (?) Eh, salah, menebar ancaman, sayangnya Alessandro Mati mengalami cedera hamstring di tengah pertandingan, akibatnya ia pun diganti. Pengganti Alessandro Matri pun muncul, ia adalah... Sebastian Giopencot. "Jiaah, Sebastian ko' pencot" keluh Ronald, Sebas pun memberinya death glare.

Menit 57, A.C Milan kembali menyerang setelah Robinhood masuk menggantikan Kevin Price Banteng. Duet Robinhood dan Parto tidak membuahkan hasil, Gianluigi Buffoon menghalau semua bola yg terarah ke gawangnya, namun kesalahan terjadi oleh bek Juventus yg membuahkan gol dari Parto kearah Juventus, 10 detik kemudian baru mereka bersorak "goooooool", mungkin mereka terlalu banyak mendengar lirik lagu populer di YouTube, yaitu 'Everyday, I'm buffering'

A.C Milan 2-2 Juventus

Di menit-menit akhir Juventus mengancam gawang A.C Milan dengan mengandalkan duet passing Alturo Kidal dan Simfoni Pepes, hasilnya Sebastian Giopencot membobol gawang A.C Milan. "Goooooool! Sebastian!" Teriak para supporter Juventus.

A.C Milan 2-3 Juventus

Peluit panjang pun berbunyi para supporter A.C Milan murung sementara Juventus berpesta.

"Yes, Juventus menang" teriak Ciel, "Saya gitu loh" Sebastian mulai narsis, "jiah, ngaku-ngaku, kalo iya berarti lu pencot." Balas William, "ngajak ribut?" Ucap Sebas, "sudah, sudah. Nggak usah ribut, nanti gk dapet Pizza lho (?)" Ucap Ronald, "LU MAU TRAKTIR PIZZA?!" Teriak semua supporter Juventus+karbitan. "Anjrit... Gk gitu juga..." Balas Ron, namun nasib Ronald memang sial, ia terpaksa mentraktir mereka Pizza, ya... Tau sendiri Pizza sekarang mahal, padahal dulu Pizza makanan rakyat jelata Italia.

Besoknya, Ciel kena demam... Demam bola, ia pun mengajak semua menonton lagi malam itu...

To be continued~

Gimana? Gaje? Gembel? Bodo.

Review? Like? HARUS, KUDU, WAJIB

Flame? Hate? NAJIS, HARAM, GK BOLEH

Just reminder, I'm at 087788860121 and Pin BB : 284414D9


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~

Akhirnya update juga~

Maaf kalo menyinggung siapapun *bow

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OOT, author OON, Parody maksa, kalo dianggap serius bisa menyebabkan asma saya kambuh (?), timnas tidak sesuai pemain

Disclaimer : I only own the plot, my name is not Yana Toboso, so Kuroshitsuji is not mine

KUROSHITSUJI, DEMAM BOLA

Chap 2

Setelah kemarin nonton bola, Ciel jadi kecanduan. Walau masih mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Queen's Watchdog, ia masih sempat-sempatnya nonton bola.

"Sebastian!", sang butlerpun muncul, "apa young master?", Ciel berpikir sesaat, sampai ia akhirnya bicara, "Bola nanti ada tanding siapa?" Ucapnya, "nanti ada...Italia vs Jerman, laga persahabatan, di Gelora Bung Karno." Balas Sebas, "hah?! Di GBK?!" Ucap Ciel kaget, "iya tuan, mereka tanding di GBK" ucap Sebas santai, "Ok, jam berapa?" Tanya Ciel, "jam 9 pagi ini", mendengar jam 9, Ciel langsung mengecek jam... 7.30. "Sebastian, sama kayak kemaren, undang yg kita kenal!", "Yes, My Lord"

Jam 8.55 Phantomhive manor sudah penuh, sama seperti kemaren yg ada adalah : Ciel, Sebastian, Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Madam Red, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Alois, Claude, Ash, Angela, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Lau, Ran-Mao, Drocell, dan tak ketinggalan Author bejat kita.

Para Pendukung Italia kalah jumlah dari Jerman, memang Jerman banyak yang ngefans yak?

Pendukung Italia : Ciel, Finny, Bard, Dagger, Joker, Edward, William, Jumbo, Ronald, Author sableng

Pendukung Jerman : Sebastian, Claude, Madam Red, Alexis Leon, Frances, Doll, Wendy, Peter, Beast, Drocell, Lau, Ran-Mao, Agni, Undertaker, Alan, Eric

Supporter labil : Soma, Alois, Lizzy, Snake, Grell, Mey-Rin, Ash, Angela.

Terlihat dari TV 100" Inch (waw, gede banget), GBK mulai diwarnai petasan, teriakan masyarakat Indonesia yang memenuhi stadion dan hebatnya saat siaran ini ditampilkan di RCTI (bukan promosi), sinyalnya sampai ke manor Phantomhive!

Pertandingan dimulai, bagi pendukung Italia, beberapa nama tidak asing lagi, seperti : Gianluigi Buffoon, Claude Marchisio, Andrea Pilot, dll.

Jerman memulai serangan terlebih dahulu, kerjasama hebat Mesum Usil dan Thomas Muelles hampir membobol Italia, sayangnya tendangan Muelles ditahan Giorgio Ciel ini. "Woah, Ciel" teriak Edward. Jerman mendapat corner kick, Mesum Usil meng-cross bola dari pojok, GOL. Tandukan Jerome Banteng berhasil membobol Buffoon.

"Whoa, Jerome Banteng!", "Emang Banteng jago menanduk (?)", "Gooool!" Adalah ekspresi supporter Jerman.

Italia 0-1 Jerman

Italia berusaha mengejar. "Ayo! Mario Balon Tuli!" Teriak Edward, "oper ke Rossi!" Teriak Ciel. Anehnya Mario Balon Tuli benar-benar mengoper dan Gossipin Rossi berhasil menyamakan kedudukan di menit 27, "Yeaaah! Gossipin!" Teriak Dagger, "Dagger...selama ini kau tukang gossip ya?" Tanya Beast, "eh, tidak big sis, gw bukan tukang gossip", daripada mereka tambah parah berantem, lanjut aja ya (?)

Italia 1-1 Jerman

Pertandingan babak satu berlanjut sangat membosankan, hanya jual-beli serangan kedua kubu.

*peluit babak 1

"Yaah, udh half time aja -_- " keluh Ciel, "cuman 1-1, gk seru" keluh Finny, "lapeeer, gk ada makanan yak?" Keluh Joker, "brother Joker, ada bakso malang nih" balas Doll, karena ucapan itu Doll pun dikeroyok sekampung yg kelaperan minta bakso -_-"

"Eh! Babak 2 udh mau mulai~" teriak Lizzy, semuanya langsung ke posisi nonton plus mangkok bakso di tangan masing-masing.

skor sementara : Italia 1-1 Jerman

Italia memulai babak 2, passing di sana-sini berhasil membuat pelatih Jerman, Joachim Löw (rendah) geleng kepala. Namun, gerakan cepat Toni Kurus berhasil memotong operan Christian Baggi Yo, Kurus mengoper ke Kacau yg mengumpan ke Mario Gemez yg membawa Jerman kembali unggul di menit 85. "Gooooooool!" Teriak Agni, "yes, Gemez deh (?)" Kata Peter, "Peter... Kamu maho ya?" Balas Wendy, alhasil Peter pun memasang 'poker face'

Italia 1-2 Jerman

Italia berusaha mengejar, Balon Tuli sudah diganti Antonio Cassan (HP), dan Gossipin Rossi diganti Antonio di Natalan. Duet Antonio double mempersulit lini belakang Jerman, tepat saat 2 menit injury time dimulai Antonio di Natalan meng-shoot bola dari luar kotak penalty. Bola itu diblok oleh Per Mother****er, sayangnya sang hakim lapangan melihat bola yg memantul dari Mother****er mengenai tangan sang kapten Phillips Lahmpu, wasitpun menunjuk titik putih, semua suppporter Jerman tidak tinggal diam, mereka mengutuk sang wasit yg bernama Coward Web tersebut. "Payah dasar Coward! Memang kau bisa main?!" Kutuk Lau, "memangnya kau bisa? Buka mata saja tak becus!" balas Ronald.

Semua mata pun tertuju pada Dani elah de Gossip yang menjadi ditunjuk menjadi penendang pinalti... dan... tendangan de Gossip berhasil diblok Manuel Nyiur, sayang malapetaka untuk Nyiur, setelah bola berhasil diblok, Andrea Pilot memanfaatkan bola rebound untuk menyamakan kedudukan. "Yes! Gol! Gk jadi kalah" teriak Edward, "itu...bagus" ucap William. Para supporter Jerman akhirnya kecewa, bagaimana tidak? Bola berhasil masuk ke gawang tepat 10 detik sebelum waktu habis. Kurang bangsat apa coba?!

Final Time : Italia 2-2 Jerman

"Hmm..." Lau akhirnya buka mulut, "kalo kena tangan handball ya?" ucapnya, tentu saja semua merasa Lau perlu dibunuh atau paling tidak disiksa (kecuali Ran-Mao).

Yaaah, nasibmu memang buruk nak, hidup ini kejam, saya ngerjain tugas di komputer 2 jam, belom di-save mati lampu. Kurang sialan apa coba PLN?!

To Be Continue~

Gimana? Mendingan apa lebih parah dari chap 1? Please review

Reminder : I'm at 087788860121 and Pin BB : 284414D9

Signed, Adhit P, the idiot nobleman


	3. Chapter 3

HAI~~~

Akhirnya saya mengupdate lagi fic ini

Saya baru sadar ada yg PM, berisi saran dan masukan *hiks terharu bacanya, maaf saya tak bisa sebut nama, itu rahasia. Kalo bukan rahasia namanya bukan PM

Makasih buat yg udah baca, tapi plis review, kalo ada yg review saya janji saya bakal berhenti balapan siput (?) !

Warning : as usual OOC, OOT, author OON, semakin lama semakin garing

Disclaimer : percaya gk Sebastian itu malaikat? Nggak kan! Yaudah jangan percaya kalau saya bilang saya punya Kuroshitsuji!

On with the story~

Terakhir kita berjumpa, (ciah) kita sedang nonton bola sambil makan bakso. (Gk modal)

Siang itu, tepatnya jam 4 sore. Ciel sedang dihantui penasaran, penasaran apa? Ya tentu saja penasaran pertandingan apa yang akan dilaksanakan malam itu. "Seb..." belum selesai ia memanggil, Sebastian sudah muncul membawa sebuah kertas, "nih" ucapnya sambil menaruh kertas tersebut di meja Ciel, ia menatap kertas tersebut.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Akhirnya ia tersadar kertas tersebut merupakan undangan baginya nobar jam 7 di Trancy Manor, tentu saja ia heran kenapa si Alois mengajaknya nobar, padahal Alois tau bahwa jam 7 nanti waktunya untuk Ciel nonton konser (?) The Wasted *the wanted, alhasil ia mengundurkan niatnya menonton konser demi melihat pertandingan klasik antara Uruguay vs Argentina di Final Copa America.

~jam 7 di Trancy Manor~

Yk seperti biasa yang hadir adalah : Ciel, Sebastian, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Madam Red, Alois, Claude, Ash, Angela, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Lau, Ran-Mao, Drocell, dan tak ketinggalan Author gila kita.

Namun kali ini Hannah, Cantebury, Thompson dan Timber ikut menonton

Pihak supporter Argentina memulai mengejek Uruguay, "yaah pelatih aja Óscar Takberes *Tabáres.", "Maen pake penghianat bangsa(t), apa itu Diego For Holland! *Forlán", "BACOT! Udah mau mulai bego!" teriakan terakhir dari Grell membuat semua kembali terfokus

Supporter Uruguay : Ronald, Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Alexis Leon, Frances, Hannah, Cantebury, Thompson, Timber, Finny, Drocell, Agni, Doll, Jumbo

Supporter Argentina : Claude, William, Alois, Edward, Undertaker, Bard, Alan, Eric, Ash, Angela, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Peter, Wendy.

Supporter Labil : Lizzy, Snake, Mey-Rin, Soma, Lau, Ran-Mao, Madam Red

Sementara sang author tidak mendukung siapapun, menurutnya Argentina dan Uruguay sama saja, di Euro mereka kalah sama Inggris ko' (note : ya iyalah, Argentina sama Uruguay kan bukan Eropa)

Yaah daripada author tambah gaje, lanjut yok

Kick Off ; Uruguay 0-0 Argentina

Uruguay memulai pertandingan dengan menciptakan passing pendek di lini tengah, Argentina yg kala itu dikapteni Lionel Tessi *Messi, alhasil menemukan kesulitan merebut bola dari Uruguay, melihat situasi seperti itu, Edinson kaen Kafan *Cavani langsung melesat melewati Leandro Deso batu *Desábato dengan mudah, sudah didepan gawang tendangan kaen Kafan berhasil dihalau Sergio Romeo *Romero. Romeo pun memberi bola tersebut kepada Fernando Gagap *Gago, Gagap pun melanjutkan counter-attack Argentina, ia kemudian mengoper kepada Ángel di Waría *María, yg berhasil membobol gawang Juan Kastil *Castillo dan membawa Argentina unggul di menit 13, "Gooooool!" teriak Edward, "widiih Waría!" teriak Alois, "Waría disuruh maen!" teriakan terakhir dari Grell membuat semua disana sweatdrop...ANIME STYLE!

Uruguay 0-1 Argentina

Uruguay yang tak mau kalah terus berusaha membalas, namun dibalik usaha tersebut, salah satu pemain belakang Uruguay, Sebastián Celotes *Coates, melakukan error yg menyebabkan Jewer Pastor *Javier Pastore, berhasil membuat Juan Kastil memungut bola dari gawangnya untuk kedua kali. "Pasti dia dulu kerja di gereja" Alois mulai gaje, "dia...suci" ucap Ash dan Angela bersamaan, "itu hoki...ucap Emily" nah, ketahuan kan itu siapa!

Uruguay 0-2 Argentina

Bukannya membalas tapi malah kebobolan lagi, karena itulah Uruguay berusaha setengah-setengah (?) Untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Duet Luis Suka ngeres *Suárez (maksa) dan Diego For Holland belum mendapat hasil, Sergio Romeo selalu memblok semua serangan Uruguay, sampai akhirnya Sebastián Domínguez men-tackle kaen Kafan didepan garis pinalti, untungnya wasit tidak memberi pinalti melainkan free kick, tendangan Luis suka ngeres masih mengenai mistar gawang, bola rebound pun dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Sebastián Celotes. "Sebastián membuat Sebastián mencetak gol, ironis..." ucap Sebastian yg membuat Sebastiception, "Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" teriak sang author sambil nyanyi. Alhasil author bangsat ini dibunuh oleh Bard, "Penghianat Bangsa(t)!" teriak Bard sambil menembak AK-47, sang author tentu saja kabur~

Uruguay 1-2 Argentina

Uruguay mulai bangkit namun baru saja Diego For Holland mau mencetak gol, peluit babak 1 ditiup

"Bangsat! Baru mau gol...kata Keat" ucap Snake mewakili Keat, "kenapa laper lagi ya..." keluh Ronald, diam-diam Grell membawa cemilan, namun ia tidak memberitahu karena takut yg terjadi pada Doll terjadi lagi

Babak ke 2 hampir dimulai Grell yg ketahuan bawa cemilan sudah bonyok dan memohon kepada tuhan untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sebastian, tentu saja walau Firaun dapet iPhone 5, itu tak mungkin...

babak 2; Uruguay 1-2 Argentina

Argentina memulai babak 2 dengan mengganti Ángel di Waría dengan Ganjenlo Diduain *Gonzalo Higuain. Masuknya Diduain membuat Argentina kembali semangat, dengan modal duet Diduain dan Tessi *Messi, Argentina kembali menebar ancaman sayangnya tackle keras dari Diego Lu Gaje *Lugano membuat Lionel Tessi cedera, akhirnya iapun digganti oleh Carlos Tepes *Tevez, meski begitu Tepes yang tepes (tebar pesona) gagal melanjutkan perjuangan Tessi. Uruguay berusaha mengejar balik menggunakan counter-attack, hasilnya mujur, Luis suka ngeres berhasil membobol Sergio Romeo. "Goooooool!" teriak Ciel, "Ciel...kau bisa teriak?" ucap Dagger dengan OOC-nya, "tidaaaaaaaaak, nooooooo, jangan kebobolaaaaaaan" teriak Bard menggunakan gaya kelas sang author, sang author sendiri masih sibuk nyanyi

Uruguay 2-2 Argentina

Setelah Uruguay berhasil menyamakan kedudukan, Argentina tidak tinggal diam, duet Tepes dan Diduain terus menebar ancaman di daerah Uruguay. Namun Juan Kastil berhasil menjaga gawangnya dengan baik, dengan modus yang sama Uruguay kembali menyerang melalui counter-attack, kali ini Edinson kaen Kafan yang melancarkan serangan dengan gesitnya kaen Kafan berhasil melewati pertahanan Argentina dengan mudah sayang tendangan kaen Kafan memantul di tiang gawang, berusaha membuang bola, Jewer Mascherano *Javier malah memasukan bola ke gawang sendiri di menit 88. "Bodooooooh", "dia tolol...kata Emily"

Uruguay 3-2

Walau punya sejuta kesempatan, Argentina tidak sempat mengejar ketinggalan yang terjadi 2 menit sebelum bubar itu

Final Time : Uruguay 3-2 Argentina

"Yes! Uruguay menang" teriak Finny, "siaal, Argentina kalah" keluh Alois, "santai masih ada lain kali...kata Keat", "tapi tidak ada yg tau kapan 'lain kali' itu akan datang" ucap sang author yang entah kapan melepas headsetnya. "Betul juga tuh" ucap Ronald, "hihihi...yg dikatakan author gila itu benar" ucap Undertaker, "hey! Yang gila kan kau sendiri!" balas sang author.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai berkelahi, semuanya langsung pergi (baca: kabur) dari Trancy Manor karena takut diperkosa (?) Claude

To be continued~

Gimana? Mendingan? Atau lebih parah? Gpp, plis review.

Do I really have to do this? *sigh

Reminder : I'm at 087788860121 and pin bb : 284414D9


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to : zuleviyana and Yan Akuma, who has reviewed this fic (belagu bhs inggris)**

**Hai~**

**Saya update lagi fic ini~**

**WML bagi yang baca, saya akan ada lomba Bhs. Inggris, yang sialnya lomba writing sy harus berdua sama temen sy yang cewek -_- padahal dia udh punya pacar, gw disuruh latihan berduaan, alhasil gw di cie-cie gitu (cih, guru inggris sialan)**

**Ok, tanpa banyak bacot lagi nih, chap 4**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, author OON, gaje, garing**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji punya Fenway Sports Group, Liverpool F.C punya Glazer Family, Manchester United F.C punya Yana Toboso**

**Eh? Salah? Namanya juga manusia**

**On with the story~**

**Chap 4**

**Setelah berhasil kabur dari Trancy Manor, semua orang yg tadinya nobarpun kembali ke alam (?) masing-masing.**

**"Huff...akhirnya berhasil kabur" keluh Ciel, maklum saja, dari Trancy Manor ia kabur ke BKT! Gimana gk capek?! "Uh..young master, apa kau yakin ini masih Inggris?" tanya Sebas, sambil menghela nafas Ciel akhirnya meminta Sebastian untuk membuat jalan ke Phantomhive Manor dalam sekejap, dan tentu saja beneran terjadi**

**Sesampainya di Phantomhive Manor, Ciel melihat surat yg tergeletak di pintu masuk, "hmm..apa ini?" ucapnya sambil membaca surat tersebut. Isi surat tersebut adalah untuk mengingatkan Ciel pertandingan super di Inggris, yak betul sekali, Liverpool F.C versus Manchester United F.C.**

**Besok paginya, karena ingat surat tersebut, Ciel bangun tanpa dibangunin Sebastian, "jam 5..." gumamnya, Sebastian biasa membangunkan tuannya jam 6.30, namun apalagi yg bisa ia lakukan, keinginan Ciel nonton LFC vs MUFC sangat besar, apalagi mengetahui beda jumlah title liga inggris mereka sangat ketat, LFC 18 liga inggris sedangkan MUFC 19 liga inggris.**

**Siang itu, tepatnya jam 2 siang, Phantomhive didatangi tamu tak diundang, bukan, bukan dedemit. Melainkan para orang yang sudah langganan sejak chapter 1, "kalian...kan gk diundang...kenapa ada disini?" keluh Ciel, "ah, Earl Phantomhive, menerima tamu itu harus dengan sepenuh hati" ucap Lau, "Iya Ciel, di India, kalo ada tamu dengan kasta lebih tinggi, wajib bersihin kakinya" kata Soma, "cih, kerjaan lu itu Soma!" balas Ciel, alhasil Soma pun nangis gaje, ok skip to the point**

**Yak, mari kita simak siaran Liverpool vs Manchester United, saya author sebagai komentator gk resmi**

**Supporter Liverpool : Claude, Ronald, Undertaker, Edward, Finny, Bard, Sebastian, Agni, Eric, Dagger, Snake**

**Supporter Manchester United : Ciel, Alexis Leon, Frances, Alan, William, Mey-Rin, Lau, Ran-Mao, Lizzy, Joker, Beast, Jumbo**

**Supporter Labil : Soma, Alois, Ash, Angela, Wendy, Peter, Doll, Madam Red, Grell, Drocell.**

**Sang author sejujurnya megang Liverpool, namun karena diminta jadi kometator tak resmi bersama bung Towel (handuk), author pun tak boleh mihak**

**Kick Off, Liverpool 0-0 MU**

**Pertandingan dilaksanakan di Anfield Stadium, kick off dimulai oleh Man Utd, pemain rekrut musim baru mereka Robin van Persik *Persie, mulai menebar ancaman, kesempatan pertama dibuka Man Utd di menit 6 oleh Ryan Gigi *Giggs, namun sang kiper Pepes Reina *Pepe, berhasil menangkap bola tersebut, Liverpool langsung memulai counter-attack, namun tendangan Rahim Steril *Raheem Sterling, masih bisa digalau, eh maaf, dihalau maksudnya, oleh kiper Man Utd, Anders Lindegaard. Pertandingan babak satu dikuasai oleh Liverpool. Serangan demi serangan dilakukan, mulai dari Joe Alien *Allen, Luis suka ngeres *Suárez, Fabio Beranak *Borini, hingga akhirnya karena men-tackle menggunakan 2 kaki, Banjo Shelvey *Jonjo, pun diusir wasit (kartu merah). Hanya bermani dengan 10 pemain tidak membuat Liverpool patah semangat, namun apa daya yang bisa mereka lakukan, serangan mereka selalu terhenti di tengah jalan, dengan itu babak 1 berakhir dengan skor kacamata Harry Potter (0-0)**

**HT : Liverpool 0-0 Manchester United**

**"Haduuh, babak 1 kurang seru..." keluh Edward, "salahin si author" kata Ciel, semua mata tertuju pada saya. "Eh, saya ngikutin yg terjadi di pertandingan sebenarnya!" balas author membela diri, namun semua tidak menghiraukannya, sang author pun hampir dibelah jadi 2 oleh Undertaker, sayangya death scythe Undertaker, Grell, Ronald, dan William sudah saya sita (ketawa maniak)**

**Uhuk, uhuk, lupakan bagian terakhir, lanjut ke babak 2**

**Liverpool 0-0 Manchester United, babak 2**

**Liverpool memulai babak 2 dengan mengganti Fabio Beranak dengan Cucok *Suso, dengan tempo cepat di menit 46, Steven Jerat *Gerrard, berhasil membobol gawang Anders Lindegaard, "Goooooool!", "Yeah! Ter 'Jerat' kalian!", "akhirnya..." ekspresi pendukung Liverpool saat ini memang abstrak, karena muka author juga sudah seabstrak yg di iklan 'Minute Maid Pulpy'.**

**Liverpool 1-0 Man Utd**

**Manchester Utd tidak tinggal diam, sudah kebobolan mereka mulai membalas, serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan dalam waktu cepat, di menit 50 atau sekitar 4-5 menit Liverpool unggul, bek Man Utd, Rafael berhasil menjebol Pepes Reina. "Makan tuh bola!", "bola gk enak tolol", "enakan juga Indomie", "Loh? Kita bukan promosi cuy" kata terakhir Joker membuat semua disana tertawa karena hal yg telah terjadi.**

**Liverpool 1-1 Man Utd**

**Pertandingan berlanjut sengit, shoot bertebaran, passing bertebaran, bunga pun bertebaran...di toko bunga XD**

**Man Utd yang memanfaatkan kekuatan van Persik masih belom bisa kembali membobol Reina, walau pertandingan sengit, sang author masih sempet-sempetnya belajar (cuih, gw sok rajin), di tengah permainan Steril pun digganti oleh Jordan Henderson. Namun itu tak membawa perubahan, Liverpool belum berhasil membobol Lindegaard. Malah sebaliknya, nasib sial menimpa Liverpool, Manchester Utd mendapat hadiah pinalti saat Antonio Valencia diving, entah wasit sogokan atau memang jago diving, yg jelas MU dapat pinalti. van Persik sebagai algojo berhasil membobol Liverpool, skor 2-1 untuk MU**

**Liverpool 1-2 Man Utd**

**Sampai akhir pertandingan, Manchester United berhasil mempertahankan kedudukan.**

**Final Time : Liverpool 1-2 Man Utd**

**"Yes! MU menang" sorak Ciel, sang author masih nangis tersedu-sedu melihat Liverpool kalah. Yk daripada suara sang author sampai sana, mendingan kita sudahi dulu**

**To be continued~**

**Gimana chapter 4? Bagus? Jelek? Ga usah malu, review aja! Tapi beneran loh, saya bikin fic chapter 4 ini sambil belajar, sambil nonton Liverpool vs MU**

**Well, *sigh I remind once more, need something to say? Contact me at 087788860121 and pin BB : 284414D9**


	5. Chapter 5

Update lagi~

Just telling, my twitter is adhit_p43

A/N : kalo mau skip author note gpp kok, gak ada maksud ini author note ini :)

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OOT, author OON, guru author mirip Sylvester Stallone (?)

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, bukan punya Fir'aun

On with the story~

Setelah author tenang, semua udah bubar (yaah), jelas saja, author ngamuk sampe 2 jam! Tengah malam lagi! Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosa author (lho? Kok jadi do'a?)

Ehem, lanjut saja, malam setelah pertandingan tersebut Ciel berhasil tidur nyenyak, terang saja, menang taruhan sama si author! Ehem, sori gaje lanjut

Tentu saja besoknya Ciel kembali menanyakan Sebastian jadwal tanding bola, Sebastian mulai terbiasa, walau dia ingat kalau hari itu...duel maut akan terjadi *jeng jeng jeng, bukan Indonesia vs Malaysia! Itu 'maut' secara asli! Ini duel Real Madrid vs Barcelona...

"Young master, hari ini ada El Classico" ucap Sebas, "Haaah?" Ciel cengo mendengar kata 'El Classico', (norak kau wkwkwk) *dijadiin tumbal oleh Ciel, "itu tuan, pertandingan Real Madrid vs Barcelona" ucap Sebas, "oh, pertandingan dengan 11 pemain di setiap tim?" ucap Ciel dgn gaje, "Tuan, itu namanya sepakbola umum" koreksi Sebas, "iye, iye, gw juga tau kali" balas Ciel.

Jam 5 sore, Phantomhive Manor lenyap dari peradaban bumi (?) *plak, bercanda, maksudnya Phantomhive Manor kembali didatangi tamu gk diundang, dan gaje semua *digebuk sekampung

"Kenapa kalian ada lagi...apa harus ku pasang kamera CCTV?" keluh Ciel, "Wah, Earl Phantomhive jahat banget sama tamu~" balas Lau santai, "tapi kalian..." Ciel belum selesai ngomong udh dipotong lagi, "perasaan kalau sama kita, dia memang kejam" gumam Ronald, "BACOT! Mendingan lu kerja!" teriak William, "Eh? William, kalau kau teriak seperti itu ke anggota muda itu wajar, tapi kalau kau juga tidak kerja kan aneh" keluh Undertaker sang ex-shinigami (bukan poligami), "Jiah, bacot lu semua, udah mau mulai~" kata Joker, "kayak lu yang punya rumah -_-" keluh Ciel

Supporter Real Madrid : Ciel, Claude, Edward, Snake, Dagger, Joker, Ronald, Undertaker, William, Frances, Alexis Leon, Finny

Supporter FC Barcelona : Sebastian, Grell, Beast, Jumbo, Doll, Mey-Rin, Bard, Madam Red, Lau, Ran-Mao, Agni, Alan, Eric

Supporter Gaje : Lizzy, Alois, Ash, Angela, Drocell, Peter, Wendy, Soma

Author kembali menjadi komentator gak resmi yg ngomentator sambil makan es krim (?), masalahnya es krim itu dimakan/diminum, itu kan air di bekuin, cair dan padat sekaligus! Gaje skip

Kick Off, Real Madrid 0-0 Barcelona

Real Madrid memulai babak 1 dengan memasang Karir Benzoat *Karim Benzema sebagai striker tunggal, dengan pemain sayap Cristiano Ronaldono *Ronaldo dan Ángel di Waría *María, passing diantara Mesum Üsil *Mesut Özil, dan Xabi Algojo *Alonso, perlahan tapi pasti membawa bola ke lini depan Madrid, whoa! Sepertinya offside trap Barcelona berhasil membuat Benzoat terjerat benang laba-laba (?) Oh, salah terjerat hukum (?) Salah lagi, terjerat offside maksud saya. Barcelona perlahan tapi pasti memainkan gaya tiki-taka yang terkenal itu, Cesc Pabrik Gas *Fàbregas dan Andrés Idih Nista *Iniesta membawa bola yg terus mereka passing sampai di kotak pinalti sayang karena terus diejek nista oleh pendukung di Phantomhive Manor (?), Idih Nista melamun (?) hingga bola berhasil diambil kembali oleh Madrid, Sergio Remes *Ramos memulai counter-attack, Remes pun mengoper kepada Xabi Algojo, sesuai dengan namanya Algojo berusaha menjadi Algojo (?) dengan meng-shoot bola dari jarak lebih dari garis pinalti, ajaibnya bola tersebut berhasil membobol gawang Víctor Kades *Valdés, "eh? Gol ya?" gumam Ciel setengah sadar, "GOOOOOOOL" teriak Edward, "ajaib lvl : Over 9000...kata Goethe" ucap Snake, wah ular aja buka 9GAG!

Real Madrid 1-0 Barcelona

Barcelona tidak ingin kalah, memanfaatkan Idih Nista dan Pabrik Gas sebagai playmaker, Barcelona memulai kesempatan ke-2 mereka, bola dioper ke David Gilla *Villa, yang langsung saja menendang bola tersebut, namun tendangan Gilla diblok oleh Lele *Pepe, tanpa sebab tiba-tiba saja wasit menunjuk titik 12 (titik pinalti), setelah diamati ternyata di titik pinalti ada duit Rp 100.000 *dor, yaah wasit, kirain pinalti. ehem, lanjut, setelah duit itu dipungut, pertandingan dilanjutkan, corner untuk Barca di menit 29, Idih Nista yang ditunjuk sebagai penendang corner langsung men-cross seketika setelah wasit melanjutkan pertandingan, tandukan keras dari Daniel Apes *Alves berhasil membawa skor seri untuk Barca, "yah, 'Apes' banget" keluh Soma, "Visca El Barcà" teriak Bard, "Hala Madrid!" teriak Edward, "GGMU" teriak Ciel (gk nyambung)

Real Madrid 1-1 FC Barcelona

Pertandingan berlanjut sengit, walau banyak kesempatan, Benzoat tidak menciptakan satupun gol untuk Real Madrid, begitu pula David Gilla, tidak satupun gol berasal dari tendangan maupun tandukan mereka, Iker Kasian *Casillas dan Victor Kades selalu mengalau (?) Eh, menghalau bola yg tertuju pada gawang mereka, pada injury time babak ke-1, Barcelona mendapat hadiah duit (?) Eh, hadiah pinalti, namun Lionel Tessi *Messi masih belum bisa membobol Kasian.

HT : Real Madrid 1-1 Barcelona

"Kades sialan!" kutuk Edward, "yang sialan itu wasitnya!" balas Alois, "lho? Kok wasitnya?" tanya Ciel, "lagian nunjuk titik pinalti malah nunjuk duit toh" balasnya dengan santai, "ngomong-ngomong, Barcelona itu yang mana ya?" tanya Lau dengan gaje, walau ngaku supporter ia masih tidak tahu yang mana yang Barca, "Itu bodoh, yang baju garis satu di tengah" balas Ronald, sang author masih dengan gajenya dengerin mp3

2nd Half, Real Madrid 1-1 Barcelona

Meski main di kandang ayam (?) iya salah, di kandang Madrid, Barca tidak menyerah untuk mencapai kemenangan, babak ke-2 awalnya didominasi tiki-taka Barca, pada menit 57, Carles Tuyul *Puyol men-tackle mengunakan 2 kaki, yang menyebabkan free kick untuk Madrid, dan Tuyul harus diusir washit *wasit. Free Kick berjarak 20 meter dari titik pinalti (total 32 m) ditendang oleh Ricardo Bapak *Kaká berhasil membobol gawang Kades. "GOL LAGI AKHIRNYA" teriak Ciel dengan OOCnya, "$# %" kata kotor itu terlempar dari mulut Beast, alhasil author mengikatnya di tiang bendera, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" teriak Dagger, semuanya pun menari-nari gaje mengikuti gaya PSY, namun semua berhenti saat Lizzy keselek air putih (?) semuapun akhirnya kembali menonton sambil nari 'Gangnam Style' (?)

Real Madrid 2-1 Barcelona

Barcelona kembali marah, kombinasi David Gilla dan Lionel Tessi masih belum membuahkan anak (?) Eh, gol maksudnya, duet Xavi dan Pabrik Gas pun masih belum bisa membobol gawang Kasian, di menit 71 Xavi harus diganti karena cedera, tanpa adanya Ibrahim Alay *Afellay, Xavi pun digantikan oleh rekrutan baru, Alex Gong *Song. Menjalani debutnya Gong bermain sempurna, 1 short pass, 2 through pass, 3 shot, 4 sehat dan 5 sempurna (?) Akhirnya menit ke 88, Pedo *Pedro berhasil membobol Kasian, "$# %" gumam Beast, itu bukan kata kotor, melainkan suara yang disumpal kain pel, "anjrit, gol lagi" keluh Edward, "yess, GOL" teriak Alan, "lho? Sejak kapan gol?" ucap Alois dengan gajenya, oke skip aja

Real Madrid 2-2 Barcelona

Terkejut oleh gol menit-menit akhir Real Madrid tidak bisa kembali membalas, begitu pula Barcelona yang walau berusaha keras, Xabi Algojo selalu menahan semua kesempatan Barca, pertandinganpun berakhir seri untuk kedua tim

FT : Real Madrid 2-2 Barcelona

"Seri lagi -_-" keluh Ciel, "salahin author~" ucap Joker seenak jidat, "bangsat! Gw stress ulangan Math!" balas sang author dengan keras, "ulangan math...itu mudah~" ucap Ronald, "mudah ya? Ya udah kerjain nih" ucap sang author sambil ngasih kopian soal ulangan Math, nasib sial menimpa Ronald, sudah sok bisa, hasil nilainya pun tahun kemerdekaan Indonesia

To be continue~

Jika ada kesalahan untuk huruf bold/italic maupun kata-kata sms, harap dimalkumi sebab saya menulis fic ini di HP, dipublish juga lewat HP, WML pekan ulangan, (author lagi seneng dapet nilai 100 di PLKJ padahal author orang sunda dan 5 nomor dari 30 soal ngasal)

Just reminding once more, I'm accessible via number 087788860121 and pin bb : 284414D9

Well, see you next time y'all


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry lama banget update -_-"

Special Thanks to : Yan Akuma, Zuleviyana, Naka Fujoshi, Poppyholic Uki, Yuki Sasaki, and YOU

Numpang nanya bentar, mendingan saya lanjutkan sampai berapa chapter nih? Tolong balas di review/PM

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OOT, author OON, tidak cocok untuk orang sakaratul maut (?)

Disclaimer : Kalau Kuroshitsuji punya saya, nama Sebastian saya ganti jadi Sule

On with the story~

Sebelumnya, Phantomhive Manor digempa 10 skala ritcher (?) Eh, maksudnya didatangi mahluk tak diundang 2 kali, namun karena sang butler pedophile *dijadiin makan siang Sebastian, mahluk tersebut berhasil diusir.

Besok harinya, Ciel tersadar bahwa di salah satu saluran TV ada siaran langsung pertandingan timnas Belanda vs Inggris.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, persiapan nonton sudah ada, persiapan mental sudah siap, persediaan makanan ada, persediaan penonton? Gk ada! Namun, walaupun Sebastian sudah memasang CCTV, sudah ada Mey-Rin jadi sniper, sudah pakai ranjau punya Bard, berkat sang author gk bermutu, mereka kembali mendatangi Phantomhive Manor, bagaimana caranya? Sang author dulu pernah nyelinep ke Phantomhive Manor *plak, maksud saya pernah belajar jadi penyusup (kebanyakan maen Call of Duty XD)

Karena merasa mereka tak diundang, Ciel hanya bisa menganggap mereka tidak ada, "halo~ Earl? Masih hidup nih~?" ucap Lau, "hihihihi...Earl, kau memang aneh..." ucap Undertaker, namun Ciel masih tetap diam

Pendukung Belanda : Bard, Mey-Rin, Agni, Undertaker, Lau, Ran-Mao, Ash, Angela, Drocell, Sebastian, Claude, Doll, Peter, Wendy

Pendukung Inggris : Ciel, Lizzy, Frances, Alexis Leon, Edward, William, Ronald, Madam Red, Dagger, Joker, Beast, Snake, Finny

Supporter labil : Soma, Alois, Alan, Eric, Jumbo

Kick Off ; Belanda 0-0 Inggris

Ya, pertandingan dimulai dengan kick off dari Belanda, bermain di Amsterdam Arena membuat Belanda unggul moral di awal pertandingan, namun usaha Dick Kunyit *Dirk Kuyt masih digagalkan oleh kiper Inggris, Joe Hard *Hart. Kiper yang menjadi bintang iklan 'Big Cola' ini berhasil menghalau tendangan Kunyit walau bola rebound langsung disambar oleh Robin van Persik *Persie, Hard berhasil menangkap bola tersebut.

Inggris memulai penyerangan, bola digiring oleh Martin Kuli *Kelly, dioper ke Scott Parkour *Parker. Parkour memanipulasi bola melewati pemain bertahan Belanda, Hei Tinja! *Heitinga pun berhasil ia lewati dengan mudah, Parkour kemudian mengoper kepada Andy Carrot *Carrol yang berhasil menyelesaikan penyerangan dengan sebuah gol indah (cuih). "GOOOOL" teriak Edward, "Hoki doang" teriak Bard, Ciel walaupun senang ia masih diam, ia masih merenung kenapa mereka (tamu tak diundang) masih bisa masuk.

Belanda 0-1 Inggris

Belanda kembali memulai serangan, duet Rafael van der Fart *Vaart dan Arjuna Robben *Arjen menebar ancaman di lini belakang Inggris, Riot Ferdinand *Rio dan Gary Jahil *Cahill mulai kebingungan menghentikan mereka, namun berkat Hard, Inggris berhasil menjaga keunggulan.

Masih tertinggal, Belanda terus menerus menyerang, Robin van Persik dan Dick Kunyit juga mulai menyerang. Di menit 44 Belanda mendapat pinalti karena Gary Jahil melakukan handball di kotak terlarang (pinalti). Arjuna Robben yang ditunjuk sebagai eksekutor berhasil menyeimbangkan keadaan. "GOOOOOOL" teriak Bard, "licik pinalti!" teriak Edward. "$*# %¥€ washit" teriak Joker, yaah, nasibmu nak. Harus nonton dari tiang indoor (?) Karena dibekep author sarap

Belanda 1-1 Inggris

Penyeimbang di menit-menit terakhir babak 1 menyelesaikan babak 1 sementara seri antara Belanda dan Inggris

HT : Belanda 1-1 Inggris

Kick off babak 2, Inggris memulai kembali pertandingan. Frank Lemper *Lampard dan David Bekam *Beckham memainkan bola dengan baik, Danny Well Becek *Welbeck yg menggantikan posisi Andy Carrot mulai menebar ancaman. Pressing yang dilakukan timnas Inggris masih belum membuahkan hasil ke 2 bagi Inggris, namun kiper Belanda, Michel Worm *Vorm berhasil menahan berbagai tendangan dari Well Becek dan Bekam.

Belanda kembali mengatur serangan lewat van Persik dan Ryan Barbel *Babel yang menggantikan posisi Dick Kunyit. Beberapa kali Barbel dan van Persik mengancam gawang Inggris, mereka selalu tertahan oleh pemain bertahan Inggris, Riot Ferdinand dan Ashley Colour *Cole. Setelah mengganti Arjuna Robben dengan Ibu Rahim Alay *Ibrahim Afellay, Belanda akhirnya berhasil unggul berkat crossing Alay kepada Hedwiges Madura *Maduro berhasil membawa Belanda unggul.

"$ #%" ucap Joker dengan gajenya karena dibekep author, teriakan kutukan dari supporter Inggris pun mulai terdengar, "Hoy, 4L4Y Lo! Ciyus bisa maen?" teriak Dagger, "kenapa lu ikutan alay?" tanya Beast, "alay, alay everywhere..." ucap Ronald

Belanda 2-1 Inggris

Inggris tak ingin ketinggalan. Well Becek kembali menebar ancaman, kombinasi Lemper dan Steven Gerrard membuat pertahanan Belanda kocar-kacir, walau begitu Inggris belum mengejar, waktu mulai habis. Di menit 87 Inggris masih belum menyamakan kedudukan, para supporter Inggris mulai patah semangat, namun serangan cepat Stewardess Drowning *Stewart Downing berhasil menyamakan kedudukan di menit 90. "Akhirnya gol!" teriak Ronald dengan gaje, Joker yang masih dibekep tampak senang campur sakit. Ciel yang sudah kembali tenang karena diberi 'es teh hangat' (?) yang sebenarnya hanya teh panas diberi batu es -_-"

Belanda 2-2 Inggris

Dengan gol balasan di menit 90 berhasil membuat kaget semua pendukung Belanda. Namun Inggris tidak menurunkan serangan, Well Becek, Drowning, Lemper, dan Gerrard masih terlihat mengacak-acak pertahanan Belanda, injury time yang diberikan wasit adalah 3 menit. Mau tidak mau, Inggris dan Belanda bermain sangat terburu-buru, dengan spesialis Long Shot nya Inggris kembali unggul dengan gol Frank Lemper tepat 7 detik sebelum peluit akhir dibunyikan.

"GOL!", "Menang!", "INGGRIS!" adalah reaksi para supporter Inggris saat itu. Namun mereka tertawa diatas penderitaan orang, ya, para supporter Belanda berjanji akan balas dendam jikalau Belanda bertemu Inggris kelak suatu hari nanti, walau nanti semua pendukung sudah kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek.

-To Be Continue (TBC)

Yk, sorry kalo lama banget update dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya, sekali lagi maaf. Saya terkena penyakit 'Radang UTS' dan 'Mata Burem' selama mengetik chapter ini.

Review, Follow, dan Fave akan selalu saya jadikan harta.

ONCE MORE, I'M ACCESSIBLE VIA 087788860121, PIN : 284414D9, AND TWITTER : adhit_p43

"If my voice could reach back through the past, I'll whisper in your ear... Oh darling I wish you were here" -Owl City/Adam Young : Vanilla Twilight


	7. Chapter 7

Yak, Update lagi~

Setelah sekian lama, saya balas review dulu~

Yan Akuma : makasih udh review 2 kali... Tapi, chapter 1 ada typo, mungkin anda tidak sadar (saya saja baru sadar)

zuleviyana : wkwkwkwk, bukannya William emang punya dendam kesumat dengan Sebastian?

naka fujoshi : wess, makaseh udh review story ini! B. Inggris nya? Saya nanya gurunya katanya sih lombanya Januari. (Tapi latihan kenapa sekarang?)

Poppyholic Uki : maaf soal semua ke-bold. Saya nulis lewat memopad hp jadi di copy nanti paste, sayangnya waktu itu error, nggak bisa ke paste. Akhirnya bisa tapi ke-bold semua -_-

Yuki Sasaki : Mort de rire. ngomong-ngomong, emang matematika itu asik? *SHOCK... Pernah sih nilai math saya bagus, waktu SD... Kalo saya sih kelas 8... Kalo matematika sekarang sih, saya mending bunuh diri *loncat dari basement, jatoh di lantai dasar (?)

WARNING : OOC, OOT, Author OON, garing, gaje, ada Disclaimer *plak

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Cerita ini hanya parodi tidak resmi yang idenya didapatkan author dari nilai PKn & Ekonomi yang jelek #gk nyambung

On with the story~

Setelah pendukung Belanda padaa bubar, begitu pula pendukung Inggris, namun Ciel masih sedikit...yah... Hanya 'sedikit' senang karena Inggris menang.

"Kenapa sih mahluk-mahluk gak jelas itu selalu berhasil masuk sini?!" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian. "Itu karena saya authornya, terserah saya~" ucap sang author yang muncul entah dari mana. "Sebastian! Kejar 'Mahluk' itu!" perintah Ciel terdengar seantero Phantomhive Manor. Tentu karena author yang buat cerita, author berhasil kabur. #gajeskip

Besok siangnya, Ciel tidak lagi menanyakan kepada Sebastian atau siapapun tentang jadwal bola. Ia sekarang beralih ke kakak google*. Ia pun mendapati bahwa hari itu ada pertandingan besar Arsenal FC vs Chelsea FC.

Kembali lagi dengan pertandingan! Ya! Tentu saja! Itu akan menjawab pertanyaan anda jika anda ingin bertanya 'Berhasil nyusup lagi ya?' dan 'Pasti ada para 'mahluk' gaje'. Mau tahu siapa yang baru bakalan nongol di chapter ini? Berikan lawakan terbaikmu! *ketularan Undertaker

Yah, nasibmu Ciel. Didatangi orang-orang kagak jelas, shinigami gay, shinigami gak jelas, dedemit jidat, kunti versi cowok, dan author sarap *ditimpuk Chara. Kuroshitsuji

Sekali lagi Phantomhive Manor sekarang berisikan : Ciel, Sebastian, Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Madam Red, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Alois, Claude, Ash, Angela, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Lau, Ran-Mao, Drocell, dan tak ketinggalan Author gembel kita.

"Mau pesta ya?" teriak seseorang yang lebih tak diundang... PRANG... Kaca Phantomhive Manor dijebol oleh 2 orang yang tidak asing... Yaitu... Duo Charles! Yak! Charles Grey dan Phipps!

Alamak... Tambah ancur dah...

Hari ini! Hari yang kutunggu! Ada pertandingan! Arsenal Chelsea! *dibekep

Arsenal vs Chelsea dilakukan di Emirates Stadium, stadium kebanggaan Arsenal yang disponsori oleh pihak penerbangan asal timur tengah #FYI.

Supporter Arsenal : Madam Red, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Alan, Eric, Bard, Claude, Ash, Angela, Joker, Jumbo, Frances, Alexis Leon

Supporter Chelsea : Sebastian, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Ran-Mao, Lau, Ronald, Finny, Mey-Rin, Grey, Phipps, Edward, Doll, Beast

Supporter karbitan : Alois, Lizzy, Soma, Drocell.

Kali ini Ciel tidak mendukung salah satu tim, namun ia tidak 'Forever Karbitan' seperti Alois *plak

Author juga ikut-ikut Ciel, tidak dukung keduanya, masih dan akan selalu setia kepada Juventus #gajeskip

Yak, daripada tambah ngaco mending pulang (?)

Arsenal 0-0 Chelsea

Pertandingan dimulai dengan kick off dari kubu Arsenal, gudang meriam London terus menekan pertahanan Chelsea, pergerakan Nanti Razorla *Santi Cazorla masih bisa ditahan bek-bek Chelsea, seperti John Teri *Terry dan Brain slave Ivanovic *Brainslav. Chelsea tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan akhirnya memulai counter-attack, namun serangan mereka berhenti di menit 17 karena Fernando Topless *Torres dilanggar oleh Lau rental Kon Ciel nih *Laurent Koncielny. Dua Matang *Juan Mata memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk meng-crossing bola kearah Topless, dan GOL! "Topless! Matang!" teriak Grey, "Cuih, hanya kebetulan belaka" jawab Joker, "Jangan ngomong gitu..." balas Beast, "Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Dagger, "Lihat saja~" balas Grey

Arsenal 0-1 Chelsea

Arsenal tentu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka mulai melakukan pressing demi pressing terhadap lini belakang Chelsea. Baron Kamse *Aaron Ramsey mendapat kesempatan dari luar kotak pinalti, namun kiper Chelsea, Pinter Cuih *Petr Cech. Berhasil menghalau bola keras tersebut. "Baru dibilang tentang 'Cuih'... " keluh Beast, semua hanya ber-OH ria.

Arsenal terus menerus mencoba mengejar, namun semua tidak berarti sebab Chelsea terus berhasil menggagalkan serangan mereka. Chelsea bahkan kembali mendapat kesempatan dari Ngeden Hazard *Eden. Namun Chelsea masih belum bisa menambah keunggulan. Wasitpun akhirnya meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya babak ke-1

HT : Arsenal 0-1 Chelsea

"Payah Arsenal..." ucap Ciel dengan polosnya, "Itukan karena pelanggaran Lau rental Kon Ciel nih!" teriak Bard, "Lau rental Ciel?!" ucap Alois dengan OOC dan gajenya. "Ah... Saya kenapa?" tanya Lau dengan tampang gaje, "Dia..." ucap Ciel, namun keburu dipotong oleh Author, "Woi, daripada ribut mending lanjutin! Udah mau mulai nih!" bentak Author kearah 'mahluk-mahluk' tersebut, alhasil author tambah benjolan es krim.

Score : Arsenal 0-1 Chelsea

Kick off babak 2 dimulai oleh Chelsea, alhasil mereka menguasai awal pertandingan babak 2, bintang muda Chelsea, Oscar, melakukan passing terus-menerus dengan John Obi Nike *Mikel dan Ramires (Rambut miring, otak agak gak beres) *plak. Pada menit 54, Chelsea mendapat free kick setelah Hazard dijatuhkan oleh Kieran Gigi *Gibbs. Dua Matang mengambil free kick dengan indah #lebay. Hasilnya? GOL! Tendangan Matang berhasil membobol Arsenal setelah sedikit mengenai Lau rental Kon Ciel nih. "Gol lagi!" teriak Beast, "Bangsat! Lau!" teriak Grell, "Memang tendangan yang sangat 'Matang'~" ucap Grey.

Arsenal 0-2 Chelsea

Nasib memang untuk Arsenal, sudah terjebol, sekarang malah terjebol lagi. Namun hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat pemain Arsenal, serangan demi serangan mereka lancarkan. John Teri melakukan kesalahan fatal yang hampir membuat Alex Chamberlain membobol Cuih, namun tendangan Alex masih melebar diatas mistar gawang.

Arsenal terus mencoba mengejar ketinggalan, waktu mulai habis, akhirnya di menit 86, Arsenal berhasil mengecilkan ketinggalan melalui Gervinho. "GOL!" teriak Bard, "Holy Hell?!" teriak Grey, "Um... Sebenarnya dalam 'hell' tidak ada yang 'holy'..." koreksi Sebastian, ekspresi semua orang disana pun bermacam-macam, mau 'LOL' kek, 'ROFL' kek, 'Mort de rire' kek, yang jelas semuanya ketawa-ketiwi gaje, terutama Underwear...eh, ampun mas Undertaker... Gomen mas, gomen...

Arsenal 1-2 Chelsea

Meski masih memimpin di menit-menit akhir, namun Chelsea tidak mengendorkan penyerangan, di menit-menit akhir ini Chelsea malah tampak 'On Fire'. Di menit 90 dan injury time menginjak detik-detik akhir, Topless mencoba menambah keunggulan dan...

GOAL...kick...

Hasil akhir pun diraih sempurna oleh Chelsea, kemenangan yang diincar.

FT : Arsenal 1-2 Chelsea

"CHELSEA MENANG!" teriak seluruh fans Chelsea dengan gajenya.

Berhubung author masih di hari sekolah, penutupnya singkat gpp ya?

-To Be Continued-

A/N : Ya! Selamat Halloween bagi yang merayakan, dan selamat ulang tahun kepada yang berulang tahun tanggal 31 Oktober seperti salah satu author FFn, Arianna Hammelock. Sekali lagi, Happy Halloween dan HBD for whose birthday is today!

Need quick chat? 087788860121 and 284414D9

Follow my twitter, adhit_p43

"When the violence causes silence,

We must be mistaken." -The Cranberries, from the song : Zombie

Till next time!

Signed,

Adhit P.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry telat update lagi everyone~

A/N : mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan updatenya mulai lama, karena UAS dan English Competency serta lomba sana-sini (sok sibuk)

Warning : OOC, OOT, author OON, saking gajenya bisa menyebabkan kematian (?)

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

On with the chapter~

Setelah digemparkan (?) oleh kedatangan Grey dan Phipps yang hanya menumpang nonton. Phantomhive Manor mulai bobrok seiring dengan semakin banyaknya pertandingan bola yang terjadi.

Sebelumnya Chelsea berhasil mengalahkan Arsenal, sebelumnya lagi... Lupa *dor.

Kali ini Ciel belum jera didatangi para manusia tukang numpang nonton *plak. Ia terus saja mencari info tentang pertandingan bola setiap hari, memang tidak wajar jika di dunia ini setiap hari ada pertandingan, tapi ini hanyalah fic comedy yang tidak usah dianggap serius #gaje

Hari ini yg didapatkan oleh Ciel adalah pertandingan antara Brazil versus Amerika, rika, rika~ *bergema, gema, gema~ *plak, plak, plak~

Lanjut saja, berkat keisengan dan kekurang kerjaan mereka *plak, akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk lagi ke Phantomhive Manor.

"Woey, hari ini nonton bola lagi?" teriak Grey saat baru menembus jendela...lagi..."Nggak mas, mau nonton OVJ" balas Ronald sambil menggunakan 'You don't say?' ala Nicolas Cage, "Phantomhive Manor lagi nih?" tanya Grey lagi, "Nggak om, di rumah author..." jawab Elizabeth sambil menggunakan 'You don't say?' versi cewek (1). Ya ampun, Grey... Udah ada di Phantomhive Manor masih nanya...

Sebelum nonton, semua melakukan persiapan, termasuk makanan, dan juga author ikut-ikutan.

"Woy, ambilin sambel!", "nih!", "Panas! Panas! Panas!", adalah reaksi para manusia yang sedang mempersiapkan cadangan makanan untuk nonton.

-Meanwhile with the author-

Sang author mencari makan ke luar, dan memutuskan nge-troll abang-abang, beginilah jadinya. "Bang, bang, beli mi bang~" ucap Author, "Mi apa?" tanya sang abang, "Gajadi deh, abang alay~" balas Author sambil kabur. Problem? #gaje

-Back at the Phantomhive Manor-

Seteelah semuanya siap, tak lama kemudian pertandingan dimulai.

Supporter Brazil : Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Grey, Phipps, Mey-Rin, Dagger, William, Ronald, Undertaker, Madam Red, Ash, Angela

Supporter Amerika : Joker, Beast, Grell, Sebastian, Claude, Mey-Rin, Bard, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Agni, Claude, Doll

Supporter Karbitan : Alois, Lizzy, Finny, Soma

Yak, langsung saja dimulai, mulai, lai~

Brazil 0-0 Amerika

Pertandingan dimulai dengan kick off dari Brazil, permainan Brazil yang sangat mengandalkan teknik dan kecepatan mulai membuat Amerika kewalahan, dengan Alexander Batu *Pato, Brazil terus menekan, passing Batu dan Gaspol! *Ganso mulai membawa bola semakin dalam ke pertahanan Amerika, Shot dilakukan oleh Batu! Diblok oleh Carlos Bocah Negro *Bocanegra, di tendang dengan keras oleh Bocah Negro, bolapun melayang ke arah Health Pierce *Heath Pearce. Amerika menjalankan serangan balik, Pierce terus membawa bola, sepertinya ia rakus pemirsa. Eh, maksud saya maruk. Pierce meng-cross bola ke arah London Deodoran *Landon Donovan, langsung dibawa ke depan, Deodoran meng-shoot dengan keras, namun sayang, Diego Apes *Alves masih bisa menangkapnya.

Brazil mulai mengganti strategi, dengan melakukan possession game, Brazil perlahan-lahan mulai menekan, puncaknya terjadi pada menit 22, dimana Robini *Robinho dijatuhkan 10 meter dari titik pinalti (total : 22 meter) Ricardo Bapak *Kaká yg ditunjuk sebagai penendang berhasil membobol gawang Amerika yang dikawal Bill Hamil *Hamid. "GOL!", "YES!", "Selecao!", "Bapak!", "NGANTUK!" Adalah ekpresi seketika pendukung Brazil, mohon maaf, yang terakhir itu curahaan otak author. #gaje

Brazil 1-0 Amerika

Amerika tidak tinggal diam, dengan mengandalkan speed dan power, mereka mulai membalas, memanfaatkan dukungan Bard entah bagaimana suaranya bisa sampai kesana, Amerika hampir, sekali lagi, hampir menyamakan kedudukan melewati Cozy Al tidur *Jozy Altidore. Namun sayang demi sayang, tendangan Al tidur masih jauh sekali dari target. Goal kick dilakukan oleh Diego Apes, tendangan Apes terlalu kencang namun membawa keberuntungan, tidak ada offside! Batu membawa bola dan, GOAL! kick... *plak, miris sekali memang, tendangan Batu memantul ke kiper lalu kembali mengenainya sendiri sehingga terjadilah goal kick untuk Amerika.

Baru saja Amerika mau memulai kembali serangan, peluit babak pertama sudah keburu ditiup.

HT : Brazil 1-0 Amerika

"Hoaaah" keluh author yang paling malas, "Hush! Kalo nguap jangan lebar-lebar!" bentak Sebastian, "Emangnya kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" balas author, "enggak, paling kemasukan angin" ucap Sebastian, "You don't say?" balas semua orang yang ada disana.

Let just resume okay?

Brazil 1-0 Amerika

Kick off babak 2 dimulai Amerika, dengan full power, Dandy Williams *Danny meng-shoot bola dari jarak 43 meter dari gawang, namun sayang, masih sedikit melebar di atas mistar. Amerika tidak menyerah, mereka terus berusaha mengejar, namun apa daya? Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Brazil.

Yang terjadi malah Brazil melancarkan kembali serangan, kali ini Neymar yang memimpin serangan, dioper ke Gaspol! dan, Gaspol shoot! GOL! "GOL!" "Yes, Gaspol!" "GASPOL!"

Brazil 2-0 Amerika

Amerika malah semakin ketinggalan, apa penyebabnya? Mungkin timnas Brazil naik Yamahmud *Yamaha. Amerika yang semakin tertinggal semakin menjadi, mereka terus menyerang layaknya harimau belum makan 1 tahun (artinya mati), karena harimau belum makan 1 tahun pasti mati, begitulah serangan Amerika.

Brazil yang sudah memimpin 2 gol semakin buas, Neymar, Batu, dan Robini semakin mengancam, namun malapetaka datang sebab Robini cedera akibat tackle Bocah Negro. Akibatnya Bocah Negro diusir wasit dan Robini digantikan oleh Ulek *Hulk.

Masuknya Ulek membawa petaka bagi Amerika, Brazil makin menjadi-jadi, akhirnya di menit 86, tendangan keras Ulek kembali membobol gawang Amerika, 3-0 untuk Brazil

Brazil 3-0 Amerika

Brazil tidak mengundurkan serangan, mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi walau waktu berjalan cepat, pemain Brazil berlari lebih cepat (?) dari waktu (?). Di menit 4 injury time, Brazil kembali menambah keunggulan lewat sundulan Neymar yang didapat dari crossing Bapak, dengan itu pula peluit panjang ditiup

FT: Brazil 4-0 Amerika

"Selecao!" teriak seluruh supporter Brazil, dibalik kesenangan para pendukung Brazil, rupanya Bard menangis di pojokan dekat WC (?)

Well, daripada tambah ancur, sudah dulu saja

To be continued~

Gimana? Garing? Lama? Maaf, maaf, saya internetnya tiba-tiba gk bisa, (fuuuuuuuuuuu)

Kritik, saran, dan usul harap dikirim lewat review, atau sms 087788860121, atau bbm 284414D9, atau mention twitter adhit_p43


	9. Chapter 9

Hai~ maaf telat update -_-"

*spoiler : chapter ini dibuat dari pertandingan asli

Warning : OOC, OOT, author OON, gaje, typo, garing, jelek

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

On with the chapter~

Setelah sebelumnya Brazil ya? Menang melawan Amerika. Ciel yang masih kecanduan nonton bola akhirnya mengecek twitternya (emang punya?) Dari situ ia mendapat bahwa ada pertandingan Indonesia vs. Singapura.

Ciel yang sudah mulai membiarkan orang-orang gaje masuk rumahnya cuman numpang nonton akhirnya kembali menebar undangan nobar.

Akhirnya isi dari Phantomhive Manor sore itu adalah : Ciel, Sebastian, Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Madam Red, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Alois, Claude, Ash, Angela, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Lau, Ran-Mao, Grey, Phipps, dan tak ketinggalan Author gaje kita.

Bayangpun! (Apa itu?!) Phantomhive Manor sudah diisi banyak orang belum penuh, kamar author saja didatengin 3 orang udh sempit -_-" #curhat

Sekali lagi!

Pendukung Indonesia : Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Dagger, Joker, Grey, Phipps, Lizzy, Edward, Author (pasti!), Ronald, Undertaker, Alan, Eric, Finny, Doll, Beast.

Pendukung Singapura : William, Grell, , Alexis Leon, Frances, Lau, Ran-Mao, Bard, Mey-rin, Snake, Agni, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Madam Red, Ash, Angela.

Supporter gaje bin karbitan : Alois, Soma

Indonesia 0-0 Singapura

Awal babak 1 pertandingan berjalan monoton, baik Indonesia atau Singapura belum menciptakan serangan berarti, baru 3 menit Taufiq sudah membuat pelanggaran, namun Free Kick Singapura masih bisa dibuang Wahyolo *Wahyu.

Indonesia balik menyerang, namun crossing Akte Maniak *Okto Maniani masih bisa dibuang, Akte kembali menyerang, namun tendangannya masih belum bersarang di gawang Singapura.

Serangan balik Singapura membuahkan korner untuk Singapura, namun tidak berefek. Malah Indonesia yang melakukan counter attack dilanggar Hariss Gurun *Harun yg mendapat kartu kuning di menit 7.

Akte terus menyerang, namun serangannya terus tertahan lini belakang Singapura. Singapura melakukan counter attack, namun serangan Singapura masih bisa ditahan, Singapura terus menyerang. Walau pemain Indonesia jelas mentackle di kotak pinalti, namun wasit menyatakan bahwa itu tackle bersih.

"Ayo mana Indonesia!" teriak Edward, "Semangat '45!" teriak Ronald, "Semangat kakak~(?)" ucap Dagger, "Buktikan kita bisa!" teriak Joker.

Singapura kembali mendapat free kick, namun bisa ditahan Fuck Udin *Fachruddin. Singapura dikejutkan oleh serangan balik Elie Amboy *Aiboy. Namun serangan Amboy masih ditahan. Taufiq kembali melanggar pemain Singapura, namun wasit belum memberi kartu. Free kick untuk Singapura, namun tendangan langsung tersebut membentur kepala Fuck Udin. Pada menit 14, kiper Indonesia, Wahyu Three *Tri hampir dibobol Singapura, namun masih melebar.

Indonesia melakukan counter attack, namun operan Amboy masih terkena Offside. Indonesia terus mencoba menyerang, namun mereka sepertinya terpengaruh hujan di Stadium Bukit Jalil, Malaysia. Salah satu striker andalan Indonesia, Irfan Balsem *Bachdim masih belum bisa mempersembahkan serangan bagus untuk Indonesia.

Kedua tim terus melancarkan serangan, namun belum ada yang bisa mempersembahkan satu pun gol untuk timnya. Di menit 19 Akte yang mencoba mendorong pemain Singapura malah terjatuh, free kick untuk Singapura. Kiper Indonesia terlalu sering melakukan blunder yang membahayakan, namun berkat tendangannya dari goal kick, Indonesia hampir membobol Singapura. Amboy terlalu memaksakan, akhirnya bola kembali ke Singapura.

Serangan Indonesia kembali mengancam Singapura, namun tendangan keras itu tetap hanya menghasilkan korner, tendangan Amboy dari korner hampir membobol Singapura karena blunder pemain Singapura, namun bola berhasil dijauhkan.

Pemain Indonesia terlalu berambisi, akhirnya Singapura mendapat free kick dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Tendangan keras Shahdan masih diblok oleh Wahyu Three. Nampaknya mata author picek, sepatu kiper Singapura yg berwarna jingga/merah malah terlihat pink ._.

Sudah 30 menit namun belum ada gol tercipta, sepertinya pertandingan ini terlalu monoton pembaca sekalian~

"Bosen woi!" teriak Sebastian dengan OOCnya.

Indonesia dan Singapura terus membalas serangan demi serangan, namun sampai waktu babak 1 habis, belum ada satupun yang bisa mempersembahkan gol untuk timnya.

HT: Indonesia 0-0 Singapura

"Haduuuh" keluh Bard, "Gimana ini gak ada gol?!" keluh Grell, "Ya tuhan, semoga ada gol di babak 2" ucap Alois dengan gaje plus OOCnya.

Indonesia 0-0 Singapura

Di babak 2 Indonesia mengganti Amboy dengan Andick Vermansyah *Andik. Indonesia mendapat kesempatan melewati free kick jarak dekat di menit 49 namun, tendangan tersebut masih belum bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Indonesia melakukan serangan balik setelah Singapura gagal menyerang, serangan balik itu sangat baik pembaca! Namun sayang offside...

Sudah sampai 62 menit berjalan di pertandingan ini namun belum ada satupun gol pembaca sekalian! Bayangkan suntuknya muka author yg lagi nonton sambil ngetik ini! *plak #gaje

Di menit 65, setelah mendapat kartu kuning kedua, Muhammad Irwan akhirnya diusir wasit. Indonesia akhirnya bermain melawan 10 orang timnas Singapura.

Pertandingan terus berjalan monoton, baik Indonesia maupun Singapura belum bisa membobol gawang lawannya, pertandingan mendekati akhir. Sudah menit 77 namun belum ada gol satupun.

"Ayo Indonesia!" teriak seluruh supporter Indonesia, sepertinya mereka akan demo ._.

Indonesia terus menekan dan GOL!kick... -_-", waktu terus berjalan, sepertinya RCTI salah menampilkan tulisan, seharusnya Taufiq yg kena kartu kuning malah muncul tulisan pemain Singapura pembaca sekalian! #gaje

Singapura kembali menekan gawang Indonesia dan, OW MENGHANTAM MISTAR GAWANG! Indonesia memulai counter attack, sampai ke kotak pinalti akhirnya, BAMBANG PAMUNGKAS! Sayang sekali BP masih melebar diatas mistar.

"ANJRIT! BANGSAT! TIANG!" teriak Bard, akhirnya ia dibekep dengan kain kafan.

Sudah menit 83 belum ada gol pembaca sekalian, permainan Indonesia memang terlihat berbeda dibandingkan di AFF 2010 yang lalu saat dilatih saudara jauh Claude, yaitu sesama pemilik 'Poker Face', bukan! Bukan Lady GaGa! Melainkan Alfred Riedl.

Waktu tersisa 5 menit, namun belum ada gol yang memisahkan kedua kubu ini. Indonesia sudah mengumpulkan 17 pelanggaran, sementara Singapura 10 pelanggaran.

Andick melakukan free kick dan GOL! Indonesia memimpin satu gol diatas Singapura! Tendangan luar biasa dari Andick.

"GOL! INDONESIA MERDEKA!" teriak seluruh pendukung Indonesia yang ada di seluruh pelosok Indonesia.

Indonesia 1-0 Singapura

Singapura langsung merespon, mereka melakukan serangan terus menerus, sudah sisa waktu hanya 1 menit, Indonesia masih unggul. AAAH! Waktu Injury time sepertinya 5 menit yang diberikan wasit. WOI SEBELAH DIEM NAPA!? Eh? Maaf, author gilla gara-gara sang kakak teriak dari kamarnya yang tertutup kata "N******" ya, kalian bisa menebak kata itu sendiri #gaje.

Waktu injury time tersisa 1 menit, Singapura hampir bisa membobol Indonesia. Namun pertahanan Wahyu Three masih belum terbobol. Andick melakukan counter attack, namun sayang masih belum membobol gawang Singapura. Dan wasit meniup peluit pertandingan terakhir! Indonesia menang melawan Singapura!

FT: Indonesia 1-0 Singapura

"Yes! Indonesia menang!" teriak Author dengan gaje dan itu masih normal bagi author.

Yak, sekian dulu, author merasa terganggu dengan kakak author yang teriak terus menerus #curhat

To be continued~

Gimana? Lebih baik? Atau lebih buruk? Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran dan request di Review. Atau sms di 087788860121, atau invite pin 284414D9, atau mention twitter adhit_p43.


	10. Chapter 10

Akhirnya update lagi pembaca tercinta~ (?)

Maaf jika telat se-telat-telatnya...

Bales review dulu ya?

orang lewat bin nyasar : kalo dihapus suka-suka sy lah~ dan kalau nyasar tanya jalan, and don't call me 'mas'!

Ra : Makasih udh review~ nih nambah chapter~

Ayumi Phantomhive : lalalalalala~ *plak. Eh? Oh Lizzie... Biasalah, anak kecil (?) *plak. Supporter kurang ekspresif? Mungkin pada takut ditangkep polri... (?)

A/N : Kali ini ada tamu~ pingin tau pertandingannya? Baca terus! Gk berminat? Tekan tombol back.

Warning : OOC, OOT, author OON, UAS merajalela (?), gaje, ,typo, garing segaring kerupuk. (?)

Disclaimer : pernah beli manga Kuroshitsuji? Kalo ada komik tambahan kan ada setan kecil yg mirip kambing, nah itu yg punya Kuroshitsuji

On with the chapter~

Sebelumnya Indonesia yg menang! *victory dance* Banyak fans Indo yang berteriak kesenangan~ okesip, saya lanjut, maafkan saya~

Hari ini saya akan membawakan kultum tentang... Eh? Maaf ketuker teks kultum. *ehem* Sekali lagi, hari ini merupakan hari yang berbahagia bagi Ciel, bukan ulang tahunnya,ulang tahunnya sudah lewat. Namun pertandingan antara Manchester City vs. Newcastle United.

Memang bukan super big match, namun Newcastle United bukanlah tim yang lemah.

Kali ini penghuni yang ada di Phantomhive Manor adalah : Ciel, Sebastian, Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Ronald, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Alois, Claude, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Lau, Ran-Mao, Grey, Phipps. Sang author belum muncul, masih pura-pura belajar *plak. Akhirnya yang muncul adalah... Sang author *dun dun duuun*, "Maaf telat woi, ngerjain 'tugas' dulu." ucap Author menghindar dari amarah. *PRANG* *BOOM* *DUAR* *GYAAAA* (?), "Tuh, ada orang dateng..." ucap Author. Saat dilihat, orang tersebut adalah... teman sesama author! Ayumi Phantomhive dan volyichiyama! "Ya tuhan, tambah lagi..." keluh Sebastian, "Setan gak perlu sebut Tuhan woi!" teriak William.

Oalah, daripada tambah gaje bin rusuh, mending kita lanjut ke pertandingan.

Pendukung Man. City : William, Grell, Alexis Leon, Lizzy, Frances, Jumbo, Joker, Peter, Wendy, Agni, Beast, Snake, Claude.

Pendukung Newcastle : Ciel, Sebastian, Ronald, Undertaker, Dagger, Grey, Phipps, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Edward, Voly.

Pendukung Karbitan : Soma, Alois, Lau, Ran-Mao, Ayumi.

Now let's get on with the f****ing match.

Man. City 0-0 Newcastle Utd.

Permainan dilakukan di Etihad Stadium, yang merupakan kandang bagi Man. City. Pertandingan ini disponsori oleh... *plak* lanjut, David Silver *Silva membawa bola melewati Ryan Teller *Taylor. Bola dioper ke Edan JCo *Edin Dzeko dan JCo meng-shoot! GOAAAAAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kick. *duar*

"Bangke! Gak gol!" teriak Joker, "Screw the rules! I don't have money!" teriak Author. "BACOT! Udh mulai lagi!" teriak Alois.

Tendangan dari kiper Newcastle, yaitu Tim Cool *Krul langsung terarah ke Hantam Ben Artefact *Hatem Ben Arfa, Artefact langsung membawa bola maju melewati Mercon *Maicon, bola dioper ke Lohan Cabaye *Yohan. Cabaye shoot! Meng-'Hantam' mistar gawang! Namun masih kembali ke lapangan, bola ada di ujung kotak pinalti, Papa Chess *Papiss Cissé langsung shoot! GOAL! Tendangan yang tak mungkin jika dilihat secara fisikal, namun Chess hanya percaya kepada Tuhan. Ia melakukan selebrasi sujud syukur. (1)

"GOOLLL!" teriak Ciel, "Chess~!" teriak Grey, "Catur, woi Catur!(2)" teriak Author. "Tidaaaaaaaaak, Joe Heart *Hart." teriak Grell dengan lebaynya *dibacok.

Man. City 0-1 Newcastle Utd.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali, Newcastle sementara unggul dari Man. City. Pendukung Man. City terus berharap Edan JCo, dan pemain lainnya membalas gol dari Chess.

JCo dan Silver terus menekan pertahanan Newcastle, kali ini Greget Barry *Gareth membawa bola, Greget mengoper ke Silver, langsung shoot! Daaaaaaaaan... GOAL! Akhirnya David Silver menyamai kedudukan untuk Manchester City di menit 40!

"GOOL!" teriak Grell dengan gajenya. "Manchester is blue!" ucap Agni, "Juara Barclays Premier League musim lalu bro!" teriak Alois.

Man. City 1-1 Newcastle Utd.

Pertandingan mendekati separuh aku~~eh? babak maksudnya. Namun baik Manchester City maupun Newcastle United masih belum mengundurkan serangan, berbagai macam serangan balik dilakukan oleh kedua kubu, namun sayang babak pertama harus selesai dengan skor seri.

HT : Man. City 1-1 Newcastle Utd.

"AYO NEWCASTLE!" teriak Sebastian dengan OOCnya. "Manchester is blue! Tim bertabur bintang!" teriak Joker. "Udah, yang menang pasti Newcastle" ucap Alois. "Dasar karbitan -,- tadi dukung MC, sekarang dukung Newcastle" balas author. "Sudah, mending lanjut, sudah mau mulai tuh" ucap duo guest alias Voly dan Ayumi sambil nunjuk TV.

Man. City 1-1 Newcastle Utd.

Yeah! Akhirnya babak ke-2 mulai! Kita bisa bayangkan, (Karena kalau lihat gk mungkin) pertandingan yang sangat berarti bagi kedua tim.

Newcastle memulai kick-off babak 2, masuknya Mbeee mbe *Demba Ba yang menggantikan Romance Amal petani *Romain Amalfitano membawa permainan yg berbeda bagi Newcastle, mereka mulai tampak menyerang. Papa Chess membawa bola, melewati Joleon Escort *Lescott, lalu mengoper Hantam, bola langsung di-shoot! Meng-'Hantam' pemain MC yaitu Greget! Namun bola berpantul yang mengakibatkan gol bunuh diri. Mungkin motto Greget Barry adalah 'Lagi penting malah nyetak gol bunuh diri. BIAR GREGET!'

"Bangke! Greget sial!" teriak Joker, "SIAL GREGET!" teriak Alois, "Eh, entah lu yang karbitan atau bodoh sih?" ucap Author sambil nunjuk Alois. Semua minus Alois dan Claude spontan menjawab "DUA-DUANYA!"

Man. City 1-2 Newcastle Utd.

"Ayo... Bangkitlah MC..." ucap Joker saat pertandingan dilanjutkan. Di menit 55, Manchester City terpaksa kehilangan JCo karena cedera hamstring yang melanda. Akhirnya JCo diganti oleh Mario mbee LOL tuli *Balotelli. "Mbeeek" ucap Dagger dengan gajenya. "Kenape lu?" tanya Peter, "Enggak, itu nama pemain Mbee LOL tuli..." balas Dagger. "Lu dukung Newcastle kan? Ada juga yang namanya Mbeee mbe bukan?" balas Author. "Sudah, sudah. Daripada ngomongin mbeek sama kambing mending nonton aja" ceramah tersebut dikeluarkan oleh Ayumi dan Voly.

Manchester City memulai serangan, operan sana-sini oleh David Silver dan Semir Nyusruk *Samir Nasri, perlahan tapi gak pasti (?) Membawa bola ke arah gawang Newcastle. Dan, OH! Apa yang terjadi?! Nyusruk literally nyusruk di lapangan, bisa dilihat jika James Peach *Perch men-tackle Nyusruk sehingga Nyusruk akhirnya nyusruk.

"APA ITU?! Nyusruk sampe nyusruk begitu!" teriak Grell.

Akhirnya Peach diberi kartu merah oleh sang hakim lapangan. Apa yg terjadi?! James Peach menggambil kartu merah tersebut dan menunjukannya kearah wasit layaknya dialah sang wasit. #problem?

"Haduuuh, James Peach bodoh banget..." keluh Sebastian.

Akhirnya Manchester City mendapatkan free-kick dari jarak 24 meter. Lumayan dekat untuk free-kick. Aleksandar Kolarov langsung shoot! BAM! Mengenai kepala Vurnon Anita. Yang barusan kena langsung jatuh lemes tak bertenaga. Akhirnya Anita digantikan oleh Gaël Bigirimana.

"Woi! Sableng lu! Maen asal tendang aja!" teriak Sebastian. "Woi! Itu kenapa kena muka? Kenapa gak sekaligus bikin mandul aja?!" teriak Joker. If you know what Joker means...

Pertandingan sudah mencapai menit 80 tapi baik Manchester City maupun Newcastle United belum bisa menambah gol bagi masing-masing tim. Newcastle mencoba menahan segala serangan dari Manchester City, baik yang berasal dari David Silver, Semir Nyusruk, Mario mbeee LOL tuli, Sergio Agüero, maupun Greget Barry.

Dan, akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para fans Newcastle...

PRIIIIT, PRIIIIT, PRIIIIT!

Wasit meniupkan peluit panjang tanda permainan berakhir yang berarti Newcastle United menang atas Manchester City!

FT : Manchester City 1-2 Newcastle United

"Yes! Newcastle menang~~" sorak Ciel dengan OOCnya. "Yes, ada yang menang" sorak para supporter labil termasuk Ayumi. "Yes, ngedukung Newcastle menang~" sorak para pendukung Newcastle termasuk Voly. "Yes, chapter 10 selesai..." sorak author sambil victory dance

To be continued...

(1) Itu benar loh, Papiss Cissé itu salah satu pemain terkenal yang muslim, pemain lainnya contohnya Demba Ba, Mesut Özil, Karim Benzema, Frank Ribery, dll.

(2) Alasan saya bilang Catur seperti itu karena ada adek kelas sy yang entah gimana, nama bapaknya itu Catur ._. Sudah, sy tobat ngejek orang pake nama ortu.

Yak, gimana chapter barusan? Pasti gaje to infinity and beyond~

Yang baca silahkan klik tombol review, atau favorite, atau follow/alert.

Bagi yang punya ide PM atau follow twitter adhit_p43 atau sms 087788860121 atau invite pin bb : 284414D9.

-mini quiz-

Isi kalimat dibawah ini dengan yes/no

..., I am a monkey.

#problem? #trollface

See you next time guys~


	11. Chapter 11

TELAT update lagi pembaca sekalian~

Sy bales review dulu~

Lady Dian Phantomhive : nih udh lanjut~

Ayumi Phantomhive : makasih udh review~ itu anda karbitan request anda sendiri~

Poppyholic Uki : um... Chapter 10 kan MC vs NU kenapa jadi ada MU? Btw, makasih udh review ^w^

Warning : OOC, OOT, author OON, gaje, garing, sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi yang kotak tertawanya rusak (?)

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

A/N : this chapter does not exist... LOL no, just kidding.

Chapter sebelumnya...Newcastle menang, di dunia nyata, Newcastle kalah -3-"

Kembali kita lihat, eh, gk ngeliat ya? Ok, kembali kita baca/bayangkan nasib Ciel yang sangat aneh (?) Karena setiap kali ia pengen nonton bola, Mansionnya dipenuhi oleh orang" gaje, shinigami sableng, setan/dedemit bodoh. *ditimpuk sendal bekas*

Kali ini pertandingan antara kedua klub yang sangat tidak ditunggu-tunggu (?). Pertandingan antara Man. Utd vs Liverpool. Man. Utd diuntungkan sebagai tuan rumah, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Liverpool menang.

Kali ini Phantomhive Manor diisi oleh : Ciel, Sebastian, Alexis Leon, Frances, Edward, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Undertaker, Grell, William, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Alois, Claude, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Grey, Phipps, dan author yang numpang.

Langsung ke bagian pendukung ya?

Pendukung Man. Utd : Ciel, William, Grell, Undertaker, Joker, Beast, Peter, Wendy, Snake, Alexis Leon, Frances, Jumbo, Agni.

Pendukung Liverpool : Sebastian, Edward, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Bard, Claude, Dagger, Doll, Grey, Phipps, Mey-rin.

Pendukung karbitan : Alois, Lizzy, Soma, Finny.

On with the game~

Permainan dimulai! Kedua striker terbaik masing" tim langsung diturunkan! Robin Vampirsie *Van Persie untuk MU, dan Lose Suàrez *Luis untuk Liverpool.

Yang sudah nonton, pasti lihat Gombal TV *Global TV. Karena memang disiarkan disana. Sang wasit kali ini, adalah Coward Beb *Howard Webb.

Liverpool memainkan bola di daerah sendiri pada menit awal, mereka langsung memajukan bola ke Suàrez, namun masih belum berbahaya untuk Man. Utd. Liverpool terus memainkan bola, menjalankan strategi Possession game. Man. Utd. memulai counter attack. Tapi masih bisa ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Pepes Reina *Pepe.

Man. Utd. kembali menyerang, melalui Danny Well becek *Welbeck. Namun ia masih belum bisa meng-shoot bola kearah gawang. Liverpool menyerang, Drowning *Downing ke Suàrez! Namun, masih bisa direbut begitu saja. Manchester United menyerang, namun masih bisa dibuang pemain belakang Liverpool. Manchester United kembali menyerang, namun belum ada 1 pun shoot yg terjadi. Ow, corner Manchester United terbuang percuma.

"AYO MANCHESTER UNITED!" Teriak para fans MU, "You'll Never Walk Alone!" Teriak fans Liverpool. "Apaan lu 'You'll Never Win Again'!" Teriak Joker. "Daripada MU! Galau-Galau makan udang (?)" Balas Ronald.

Manchester United terus menyerang, Well becek mendapat kesempatan! Namun, masih bisa diambil Reina. Liverpool balik menyerang, dan. OW! Suàrez dijatuhkan oleh Patricia Eva *Patrice Evra. Free Kick Steven Gerat *Gerrard masih bisa dibuang Rafael anggota sm*sh (?) [Author : Hoeeeekh]

Liverpool terus menyerang dan, WHAT?! Suàrez mendorong pemain Manchester United. Untungnya wasit sedang baik. Kali ini Rahim Stereling *Raheem Sterling, namun belum membawa hasil. United kembali menyerang, shoot oleh Vampirsie! Masih bisa diblok.

"GGMU", "YNWA", "Indonesia Raya! (?)" Lho? Siapa yang teriak Indonesia Raya? Let it be a mystery...

Manchester United menyerang, dan Vampirsie membobol gawang Reina pada menit 19! GOL! "YEAH! Vampir!" teriak Joker, "Tidaaaaaaaak! Nooooooooo!" keluh para fans Liverpool.

Man. Utd 1-0 Liverpool.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Pelanggaran oleh Joe Ellen *Allen. Anehnya, sementara pelanggaran Man. Utd lebih banyak dari Liverpool. Man. Utd terus menyerang, namun langkah Vampirsie masih bisa ditahan Gerat.

Liverpool berusaha bangkit, mereka terus menyerang, namun crossing Gulai Johnson *Glen, [oke, itu maksa] masih jauh melebar. Ow! Joe Ellen terlalu bernafsu mengambil bola, goal kick untuk MU. Manchester United kembali menyerang, kali ini Vampirsie! Masih melebar diatas mistar gawang.

Man. Utd. terus menyerang dan, OW! Ashley Yooo~ng *Young terluka setelah bertabrakan dengan Daniel Ager-ager *Agger. Dan bisa kita lihat, di tempat penonton sana ada Jose Mourinho sedang menonton disebelah Roy Hodgson.

Blunder dilakukan oleh Ellen! Well Becek mendapat bola! Dan masih bisa ditahan oleh Ager-ager. Liverpool balik menyerang, kesalahan besar sepertinya dilakukan Brendan Rodgers untuk tidak memasukan Oussama Assal isi *Assaidi dalam cadangan.

Sangat aneh melihat tidak pelanggaran bagi Riot Perdinan *Rio Ferdinand yang menarik tangan Suàrez. Man. Utd kembali menyerang, namun masih terhenti. Liverpool balik menyerang, umpan Gerat masih terlalu...*insert Rhoma Irama* panjang...

"Ayo Suàrez!" teriak Edward, "Brendan Rodgers! Y U NO play Assal isi?!" keluh author.

Sepertinya Joe Ellen sedikit menggila, sudah beberapa kali ia salah oper dan blunder. Dan, hehehe... Setiap Suàrez disorot kamera terdengar suara 'Boooooo' dimana-mana -_-"

Tengah waktu sudah mendekat, skor masih 1-0 bagi Man. Utd. Liverpool masih belum membalas, ada apaaaa dengan Liverpool? *nyanyi* #gaje

Manchester United kembali menyerang, dan Vampirsie terlalu banyak gaya sehingga ia gagal mencetak gol ke-2, namun kita lihat/bayangkan, Jose Manuel Reina atau Pepes Reina terluka, bersiaplah Berat Bones *Brad Jones...

Pertandingan masih berlanjut di injury time, dan Lucas Leipah *Leiva mendapat kartu kuning setelah mentackle Yooo~ng. Dan peluit babak 1 akhirnya dibunyikan! Keduddukan sementara 1-0 untuk Manchester United.

HT : Manchester United 1-0 Liverpool.

"Haduuuuh, Liverpool harus bisa bangkit di babak 2" ucap Ronald, "setuju bro..." balas Edward. "Sudah... Sekarang udh mulai..."ucap Sebas.

Manchester United 1-0 Liverpool

Babak kedua dimulai, Daniel Porridge *Sturridge masuk menggantikan Lucas Leipah. Manchester United kemudian mendapat kesempatan free kick, namun Vampirsie masih belum menemukan target untuk kedua kalinya.

Liverpool mulai menyerang, namun masih sering terhenti dan dibalas serang oleh Man. Utd. Liverpool mendapat kesempatan bagus! Dan masih melebar sangat jauh dari gawang. Manchester United menyerang lagi, kali ini mereka kembali mendapat free kick dan kartu kuning untuk Martin Sekotel *Skrtel. Dan Patricia Eva menambah keunggulan Manchester United!

"GOL! Eva~~~" teriak Alois dengan gaje, "GGMU!" teriak Ciel dengan OOCnya.

Manchester United 2-0 Liverpool

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, Liverpool langsung mencoba menyerang dan Porridge membobol De Gea! Serangan yang sangat cepat!

"Ayo Liverpool!" teriak Ronald, "YNWA!" Teriak Edward, "Pray for Liverpool" ucap Sebas.

Manchester United 2-1 Liverpool

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, terlihat Fabio Bor Itik *Borini sudah siap dimainkan, Manchester United terus menyerang, mereka kembali dapat free kick. Namun masih menabrak tembok pemain Liverpool.

Akhirnya! Fabio Bor Itik bermain kembali menggantikan posisi Rahim Stereling.

"Ayo digoyang Bor Itik!" teriak Ronald, "Lah, lu kira lagi dangdutan -_-" balas Grell. "Gak goyang, barbel melayang!" Teriak Ronald, "Itu Agung Hercules mas..." balas Sebas.

United kembali menyerang, namun aksi hebat Shit ji Kaga Wae *Shinji Kagawa masih bisa ditahan oleh Reina. Pertandingan sudah memasuki menit 67 dan skor sementara 2-1 untuk keunggulan Manchester United.

Liverpool terus menyerang, namun sayang umpan bagus Porridge masih belum terkejar Lose Suàrez. Mereka terus menyerang, dan, OW! Tendangan Fabio Bor Itik hampir membobol gawang United.

Sepertinya wasit memberi kartu kuning setelah Patricia Eva menjatuhkan Stewart Drowning. Tapi di replay terlihat bahwa ia seakan diving. Free kick untuk Liverpool. Gerat meng-cross! Masih belum bisa dimanfaatkan.

Sepertinya, pertandingan ini penuh kartu, sekarang Gulai Johnson terkena kartu kuning, dan sekarang Pil Bones *Phil Jones masuk menggantikan Kaga Wae.

Sudah memasuki menit 78 namun skor masi 2-1 untuk Manchester United. Kali ini Nee Manja Vi Dick *Nemanja Vidic diganti oleh Chris Smalling dan Joe Ellen diganti oleh Jordan Henderson.

Liverpool masih tertinggal oleh Manchester United dalam skor sementara, waktu sudah mencapai menit 83. Namun Lose Suàrez belum membuktikan dirinya, begitu pula Fabio Bor Itik.

Serangan kembali dilakukan Liverpool, namun Daniel Porridge masih belum mencetak gol ke-2 untuknya di pertandingan ini. Namun, Liverpool masih menyerang, sayangnya semua masih belum berarti.

United menyerang, dan, Vampirsie! Masih mudah bagi Reina. Liverpool kembali menyerang, namun sundulan Suàrez masih dengan mudah ditangkap oleh De Gea. Dan peluit pertandingan berakhir ditiup oleh wasit, skor akhir 2-1 bagi MU!

FT : Manchester United 2-1 Liverpool

"GGMU!" teriak seluruh fans MU yang sudah menang, "Ini hanya sebuah pertandingan, woles aja kali" ucap Sebas

To be... Continued?

Nyehehehe... Bagi yang ngerasa pertandingan tersebut udah pernah memang betul, tapi saya ide hilang dan akhirnya nulis lagi aja mumpung lagi tanding... Walau akhirnya skor yang kurang memuaskan bagi Liverpool T_T

Nyehehehe... Review maybe? Or follow? Or fave? Or just read is actually fine

Once again follow me on twitter adhit_p43 or just text me at 087788860121 or invite my BBM at 284414D9 :)

See ya next time guys~


End file.
